


The Dreadful Hiccups

by messingaround



Series: New Dads Time stamps [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hiccups, idk what else to tag tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messingaround/pseuds/messingaround
Summary: Raphael gets the hiccups.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves! Yes I'm posting two timestamps back to back! The reason for that is because I wrote this one first and felt bad that it was so short so then I wrote Movie Night and decided to post them both at the same time. I hope everyone enjoys this there will be more to come so if you like them don't worry I have a million ideas.   
> Love,   
> Mess

Raphael runs into the living room crying. Dean mutes the television and sits up.

       “What’s wrong, buddy?”

    Raphael opens his mouth and hiccups, which brings on another round of tears. Dean covers his mouth to hold back his laughter. The poor baby is so confused about what’s going and it shouldn’t be funny that his son is crying but it’s fucking hilarious.

       “Scary!” Raphael cries and hiccups again.

   The hiccup scares him so much that he falls backwards, which brings on even more tears. Dean scoops up the sobbing boy and cradles him against his chest. Raphael is a snotty mess and the hiccups don’t stop so the tears aren’t stopping.

      “You just have the hiccups, Thunder. It’s okay. You’re okay.”

   “Noooo,” he hiccups, “I don’t want it!”

       Dean has to take a couple of seconds to gather himself because he’s about to lose it and he it would not make Raphael feel any better if his Dad started laughing in his face.

    “Okay, hold your breath for ten seconds Raph.”

         Five seconds into holding his breath Raphael hiccups three times in a row. The little boys throws his head back and wails, hiccupping every couple of seconds. Dean rubs his back and tries to think of other ways to get rid of the hiccups. He carries a slightly calmed down Raphael to the kitchen. He remembers hearing that sucking on a lemon got rid of the hiccups.

   “Raphael hiccups aren’t going to hurt you. You just breathed in too much air at once.” Dean tries to calm down the distraught our year old.

      “I breathe too much?” Raphael cries and kicks his legs out.

  “No, baby, you breathe enough. You’re fine,” Dean pats Raph’s shoulder, “Raphael just suck on this.” He hands Raphael the slice of lemon.

       Raphael sticks the whole slice of lemon in his mouth. The boy’s entire face scrunches up, Dean’s nose crinkles from the effort of not laughing. Raph spits the lemon out the starts coughing. Dean quickly gives him a sippy cup of water. The four year old drinks the entire cup quickly.

    When he finishes he takes a breath, Dean waits for him to hiccup again. Almost minute of no hiccups goes by. Dean thinks that the hiccups are officially gone but then Raphael hiccups again. His head falls into his hand and Raphael whines.

         “What’s going on?” Cas asks.

    “Raphael has the hiccups.” Dean explains as Raphael hiccups to prove what Dean said.

          “I don’t like it, Papa!”

     Cas looks to Dean with a small smirk on his face. The angel walks around the island and stands next to Dean.

       “I know how to fix this.”

    Dean watches Castiel fill a sippy cup with juice then put a little bit of grace in it. Cas winks at Dean before handing the cup to Raph.

      “Hiccups can last for a fairly long time. This is just easier.” Cas whispers to Dean.

   He nods because honestly he was running out of ideas on what to do and it was funny in the beginning but watching Raphael get so upset every time was losing its humor. The little boy finishes his drink then states that he has to pee. Dean lowers him off the counter and watches the now happy boy run to the bathroom.

     “I had him suck on a lemon.” Dean laughs at the memory of Raphael’s face.

   “Why didn’t you get me? I can’t believe you let me miss his reaction.” Cas gasps.

        “Let’s get Gabe and we can see his reaction to it.”

   Castiel’s eyes light up. “Yes. I’ll get him.”

          Dean laughs as his boyfriend exits the room to get the youngest son so that they can give him a lemon.

     


End file.
